betweenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Jake was a beorc who was skilled with both sword and axe. He was a military man through and through, and a tough, but fair and respected leader. He was a captain, and later a General, in the Crimean army. Later, he would be revived, and would lead the Empire under the title "Sir Tristan". Early Life Jake grew up in the same Crimean village that Keith was from. The pair grew up together, and were best friends- Jake was completely aware of Keith's branded heritage but in no way minded it. The pair frequently played with wooden swords, and when Keith got a master, Keith retaught each lesson to Jake. When Keith left, Jake was already on his way to being a competent military man. He was recruited into the Crimean army at a young age, and quickly gained recgonition, for someone low in the ranks. Life As a Mercenary Jake, however, met a young woman-Elise. A young cavalier, and Jake's love. He left the military to be with her. He eventually joined up with his friend, Keith, in a mercenary company. This is where he first met Fetelo, a man he would trust his life with. It would also be the first time he met the young Corvin. Tradegy struck, and Corvin struck down Elise accidentally in the midst of battle. Fetelo suggested the splitting up of the group with Jake's sudden hatred for Corvin, and thus it happened. Jake would solemnly return to work in the Crimean army. Back in the Army ﻿Upon returning to the Crimean army, Jake found work as a mercenary helped him improve greatly. He quickly gained rank and recognition, becoming a Captain and attaining the rank with record speed (if, timed from the second time he joined the army). He would rerun in Corvin in this time, and eventually get past his hatred- and move into a slightly more friendly rivalry. The Mad King's War Jake's force would be cut off from the main force during the Mad King's War. Oddly enough, a man came by saying he could win back Crimea from Daein- on one condition. He would rule Crimea. Jake instantly turned away the man, and his ridiculous offer. Jake was determined to remain a thorn in Daein's side until the end. When he had heard that the Princess was returning, Jake made efforts to reach out to fellow survivors of the Crimean army to help antagonize and distract the Daein army to aid the Princess in her return. Death and Cave of Heroes ﻿Jake's death came sometime after the Goddess' War. He would rest in the Cave of Heroes, protecting its secrets from any who would dare enter. It was also his chance to spend time with Elise, who was also there. Strangely, the cave would empty sometime after the War of Heroes. Sir Tristan ﻿ Revived, Jake served the Emperor in his second life-blackmailed by to keep his wife, Elise, alive again. Jake became known as the ever solemn Tristan Knight, a force to be dealt with. Years of the Cave of Heroes had strengthened his skills, and his abilities as a general had not waned. Suddenly, he was a man with the skill and experience of someone who lived over a hundred years in the body of a twenty year old physically fit man. A force to be reckoned with, Jake rarely spoke a word. He was nearly always guarding the Emperor, or leading troops into battle. He was a much of a threat symbolically in his dark armor with purple trim as he was physically, with his two-handed sword. Personality ﻿As a Crimean Hero Jake was tough man to be sure. He was often serious, and took duty seriously. To his men he was tough but fair, and a well trusted leader. To his friends he was loyal. That being said, Jake was far from the friendliest person, however on the inside he was rather a gentle giant- a part harder to access after he lost Elise. As Sir Tristan As Sir Tristan Jake was solemn, quiet. Borderline emotionless Jake was cool for an enternity. He disconnected himself from every action he took. His men feared him, due to his repuation of an excellent fighter and general. Additionally, his insistance on wearing his helmet at all times (which led to a very recgonizable jaw to those that "knew" him) and his odd behavior led him to be somewhat of a mystery to those that served under him. Relationships ﻿Elise The woman who Jake would, and did anything for. His one true love Jake never found someone who could replace her in his first life. His relationship with Elise is actually more notable for what it causes him to do while she's not around. Keith Jake's best friend, the only man he would ever fully trust. Jake would often going out of his way to help Keith get a job from the Crimean upperclass-despite Keith's unfair rates. Fetelo Jake's other best friend, and trusted advisor. Jake would often turn to Fetelo when he felt lost, and completely respected his wisdom. Category:Role Playing Character Category:Swordsman Category:Axeman Category:Beorc